


Wordplay

by MuzaiYuuzai



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Dysfunctional Relationships, Fumbling your way to happiness, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Unconventional Sex Education
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuzaiYuuzai/pseuds/MuzaiYuuzai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Frost and his new boyfriend are having relationship problems and so they consider spicing up their rather distressing love life. When Jamie brings home tall dark and handsome, Pitch Black unwittingly finds himself enlisted in teaching the couple a new way to play. Will their relationship survive this crash course or will this turn out to be a nightmare of epic proportions?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In which there is really awful Sex

 

 

Chapter 1 : In which there is really awful sex

* * *

 

His boots were discarded in the hall, the laces half undone under the heap of his jeans. Warm dry fingers curled under the soft black tie  loosening the knot at the smooth throat before he leaned down to pepper the skin with kisses.

"Jack-" his boyfriend whispered and he smiled against the warm shoulder tossing the strip of fabric behind him.

"Missed you baby." he cooed and they melted to the bed. The sheets were cool under his knees  but he preferred to marvel at the pliant sweet mouth under his.

Jamie tasted of fruit, probably strawberries--his favorite, and something mildly alcoholic. He'd definitely had a ride home then. The button down shirt came away from his freckled shoulders and Jack kissed him breathless. His fingers eased lower popping open that lovely pair of tight pants that was keeping him from the rest of his lover's body.

He rather liked that word, lover. It bore with it a sense of belonging. Something that had been so elusive before. He grinned down at Jame. This moment, it was to be special. It had to be. This night had to make up for at the crazy moments where they hadn't been together. Sure college had been fun, all the playing around and making friends, but this between them was different.

This love, this love; was meant to be.

Kneeling over his lover Jack licked his lip and  descended towards his open pants, and the hardness underneath. He slipped against the fabric and fell from the bed with a  surprised shout instead.. In his flailing he smacked his head on this safety deposit box that hadn't been tucked back under the bed like it should have been. Jack made a low moan of pain and blinked up from the floor dazed by the recent events. Jamie looked down from the bed and stared at him in horror.

"Oh god, Jack are you ok?"

Rubbing his crown, the man pouted and climbed back onto the bed, flopping gracelessly. "Kiss it better." he demanded.

Pulling him close gingerly Jamie kissed Jack's head and brushing his hair from his face. They paused looking at each other for a moment before getting their bearings.

"Wanna give it another go?"

"Yeah-" he sighed. "But lets try it under the covers this time huh?"

Crawling back up to his boyfriend, Jack swung a leg over the man, straddling his hips.  Eagerly Jamie rose up to meet him and nearly succeeded in dislodging Jack from his perch. What he did manage was to smash their heads together. Jack this time Jack made a inarticulate cry of injury and his lover merely echoed the sound.

"Sorry." Jamie hissed after a moment, pressing his hand to Jack's hips to steady them both.

"Don't worry". Jack urged him, wrapping his hands around the younger man, cradling him close. Smiling shyly they tried again reaching across the distance with gentle hands and warm hearts. Slowly, carefully as his boyfriend learned his skin with rough fingertips he kissed his chest, licking at a pale nipple. Jack shivered and stroked his neck moving to peel the hanging shirt from his arms.

This new touch was unusual, but not bad, and he rocked against Jamie  tracing his nails up his boy's back. This slow and patient way of exploration was nice and easy, much better than their hasty and fumbling passion.

They'd get better over time he was sure, there was an old addage about practice making perfect afterall. Jamie made a breathy sound and he drew his nails that much harder over the skin of his sides. Jack regretted it instantly as his lover jerked and bit him someplace sensitive. With a yelp he jerked away, as Jamie did the same bringing up his hand to cover his mouth. Surprised and apologetic the man tried to sooth the damage he'd done. Jack point blank refused to let him examine the poor abused nipple leaning back as he tried to placate his boyfriend.

"It's fine." he hissed, even though it obviously wasn't. "It was just an accident, you didn't do it on purpose."

At this his energetic flailing knocked over the bedside lamp, it fell from the table and shattered on the floor leaving the young couple to stare at the broken glass from their bed. The moment, was over. Jamie pushed himself up from the headboard and moved to climb off the otherside of the bed. Jack pulled him back with a low growl and tore the man's shirt in the process.

"To hell with perfect," he hissed and pinned his brunet to their bed, peeling off his pants. It went faster than he would have liked, Jack had wanted to savor step of their lovemaking, but this entire night had been a disaster. Jamie arched up under his hands and Jack smiled at the way he reached for his hand. The best laid plans he thought wearily. He wanted to do more, to make this moment memorable, but he was tired, sore and to be honest, not even horny anymore.

It seemed that while their love was meant to be, their lovemaking was not.

It was nearly eight thirty when he heard Jamie began to wake, the glass had long since been cleaned, the lamp disposed off. Settled in the window of their apartment  Jack sipped from his mug of coffee. He'd laid out the man's uniform, and salvaged what he'd been able to from his shirt. The tasks, menial , but important had given Jack time to think and he'd come to a real conclusion. Now all he had to do was tell his boyfriend.

Jamie was draped in one of his old sweatshirts, the hood pulled up over his hair as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Jack offered him a brilliant smile and the warm mug from his hands.

"About last night-"Jamie began, but was hushed with a coffee flavored kiss.

"I love you." Jack whispered, pulling his man to his side.

The brunet smiled warm and sweet, but Jack continued leaning to nuzzle him.

"And last night was the most catastrophic sex we've ever had."

Jamie snorted and took drink from the mug in his hands."That was pretty bad."

"I could have gotten a concussion." Jack announced, more for the sympathy than the non-existent throbbing of his head.

"You don't have a concussion." Jamie countered kissing his boyfriend's head.  With a grin, Jack kissed his throat, and slid a hand down to squeeze his ass.

"And you have some time before work." he continued, his hand stealing towards Jack's pants, his smile brilliant. "Let me-"

With a groan, Jack caught the fingers and interlaced them with his own. "I would love to, more than you know, but I can't." Nuzzling the smooth juncture of his darling's throat Jack kissed him there lightly. He pulled back after a second and kissed Jamie, putting in the all the love and feelings he hadn't been able to express the night before.

"I will see you later tonight." he promised, before stealing another swig from the mug.

"Sooner than you think." Jamie replied following him as he shoved his feet into his heavy boots at the door.

"Jack?"

The man paused briefly to look at Jamie. "Yeah?"

"I know we've been having a few problems lately,-"

That in itself had been an understatement. It had been so long since they'd even dated. Maybe it had been a mistake to try and pick up where'd they left things before Jack had gone off to college.

No, they could get through it, they just needed time and to- hell Jack wasn't even sure if he knew what they needed. Intimacy had been the intent, but recently..

"What if I could make things better? I mean - there are things I could try. like being more spontaneous?"

Jack wanted to laugh and lift the man into his arms and kiss him breathless. That beautiful heart, so open and caring, it was just one of the things he so loved about that boy. He wanted to brush away the fears and doubts and just be happy as they were, but he had neither the time nor the idea what to say to Jamie.

“I’m sure spontaneity isn’t our problem, but if you’d like to bring home something special for luck, I’m all for it.” With another kiss Jack Frost was out the door and off to work.

He nearly forgot about the conversation, nearly passed the whole thing off as an off day in an otherwise perfect life. But he’d had just as rough a day at work, one with no sweet kisses and lots more biting. He trudged up the steps of the building and rubbed at at his hands. He slammed the door of the apartment a little harder than he intended, but he was glad to be home. Kicking off his boots, Jack shucked his fur and slobber stained clothing. He left them in a pile and moved off for the bathroom to wash away some of the gunk of the day.

Sore and tired, Jack settled for wiping clean with a wet towel before he made his way to the darkened bedroom. He didn’t feel like doing anything but crawling into bed to nap until he felt human again. The bed was half made, but apparently Jamie was already there under the blankets, curled up tight. Jack smiled and crawled into the bed behind him, pleased that at least something had gone right.

He slipped his arms around the man, burying his face in Jamie’s back. With a sigh he pulled the body closer dwelling in the comfort and how he felt right then. “I love you.” he breathed pressing the lightest of kisses to the skin of the man in his arms. He couldn’t relax though. Something just wasn’t right. More than just one thing actually.

Jamie smelled odd, not like the usual hint of the flowery bath gel that they both pretended not to like or even their laundry detergent. Now that Jack thought about it, the weight in his arms was different, like Jamie was heavier than he should have been. But by far the most obvious sign to Jack that the man in his bed, the one he had his arms around wasn’t his darling boyfriend Jamie Bennett was the fact the cock in his hand was longer than it should have been.

There was stranger in his bed. A half-naked stranger in the bed he shared with his boyfriend. Jack wanted to scream, flail and otherwise freak out. But there was a man sleeping, more like some naughty child who’d snuck in to steal porridge than the sleep of a comatose princess waiting for a kiss. Jack pulled back, easing his arm from under the sleeping beauty and uncurled his fingers from the man’s dick.

How could he  possibly have mistaken this man for his sleeping lover? He cringed at the word,and slipped from the bed scowling at the sudden interest his own cock was showing at the situation.It was embaressing, but could have been so much worse. Jack moved back towards the door. He was stopped by the creak of the bed as the man turned and sat up scrutinizing Jack an eyebrow raised curiously.

“Jamie’s boyfriend Jack I presume?”

His voice was as sensual as his body was gorgeous. Jack’s mouth went dry and his knees knocked as his manhood responded with renewed interest, his boxers tented.

“Yeah, ” he managed after a moment. “I’m Jack.”

“Pitch.” The man nodded and offered a hand, as the robe slipped  off his shoulder temptingly.

“It’s very nice to meet you Jack.”


	2. In which there is unexpected Sex.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Jamie talk about their new house guest and there is making out.

Jack was beyond angry. He was hurt, surprised, nearly incredulous and Jamie found a smile stealing across his face in spite of it. The darker haired young man wanted nothing more than to mollify the fears of his longtime friend and recent lover. When he got down to the heart of the matter however, he couldn’t do much except grin, the whole situation was actually pretty funny.

“You were what?” Jack demanded, arms folded across his bare chest.  “Hoping I that was going to be late? Planning on hiding this until you decided to break it off or I found out? Did you think you were just going to get away with this? Did you Jamie?”

Jack was nearly howling, shaking with such emotion that Jamie finally had to intervene. Stepping into his boyfriend’s space he leaned forward fitting his lips over Jack’s. When he pulled back Frost was gaping, and his boyfriend smiled warmly.

“I’m not breaking up with you, Jack.”

Momentarily surprised, Jack pushed Jamie away from himself, scandalized and off kilter. After a second he regained some of himself enough to reply. “Yeah well, I’m breaking up with you.”

“Why?” Jamie inquired gently. “You love me.”

“Because you, Jamie William Bennett cheated on me !” Jack snapped before turning to glare at the still half naked man lounging on the couch. “You’ve had or were gonna have sex with that man.”

“Pitch.” That man supplied helpfully, tugging at the edge of the black robe.

“With Pitch!” Jack amended with a growl, seemingly more insulted at the correction than the man’s presence in the argument at all.

“I haven’t had, nor was I planning to have sex with Pitch.” Jamie responded easily.

“He was in our bed.” Jack looked over to the nearly nude man in disbelief. The ragged hurt ebbed out of his heart and this left Jackson quite confused.

“I wasn’t going to make him sleep on the couch.”

They both looked over at the faded green monstrosity, it was hardly comfortable to sit on, much less consider napping on. Jack visibly deflated, looking from the ugly piece of furniture to Jamie and back.

“but he’s naked.” Jack was no longer shouting, the edge of his panic fading from his voice. Jamie came closer and tucked himself to Jack’s chest listening to the steading beat of his heart as Jack enfolded his arms around him

“I told him to make himself comfortable while I was tossing his things in the wash. Besides,” Jamie’s voice dropped to a whisper as he elaborated. “I didn’t think we had anything that would fit him,”

Well nothing but that glorious black robe, a gift from some relative- that swallowed up him and looked positively indecent on Pitch. He looked it over, and now that he did, he discovered it was rather sexy that way. Jack had seen it too, or something remarkably similar by the way his shorts were stretched. Jamie flushed and nuzzled his boyfriend.

Jack was mumbling now, his hands firm and reassuring on Jamie’s back. He pressed his lips to Jamie’s forehead and sighed. “I know we talked about bringing something home, but this-he was not what I thought you had in mind.”

At this Jamie’s mind bosomed with possibilities and he smashed them at once. It be a lie to say he’d never thought of such things, but that was so not appropriate to think about, especially when he was wrapped in the arms of his surprisingly jealous boyfriend. He pulled back at  to look at Jack. His older lover was nearly as embarrassed as he was.

They kept their eyes on each other.

“I really hadn’t planned on anything like that” Jamie admitted  looked up at Jack through hooded eyes. His voice dropped to a whisper as he kept talking “He just had a very messy, very public breakup and then it looked like he was going to get very drunk.”

“You brought him home because he was drinking? “Jack looked back to Pitch; the man was looking out the window trying, rather unsuccessfully, not to eavesdrop. “What if he was a murder?” With a hand to his chin Jamie pulled Jack’s face back to his.

“I brought him home because he nearly got drugged. Tooth saw everything. So the dirt bag is in custody, but I couldn’t just leave him Jack. This guy needs someone or something that’s not crazy or dangerous. So I told him he could crash here with us. and he’s not a murderer.”

“Did he say that?” Jack inquired.

 **** “I didn’t ask him, but it’s not like he’s hiding a weapon on his body.” Reasoned Jamie watching his boyfriend.

 From the twisting expression on Jack’s face Jamie knew he was still perturbed. He wanted to yell and rave, but Jack merely sighed  after a moment and leaned down pressing his forehead to Jamie’s.

“You’re too damn sweet for your own good.  There’s not a mean bone in your sexy little body.” The praise made Jamie flush and he smiled back. Jack tongue flicked over his lip and brought his hand up to stroke the brunette's hair. “You’re practically an angel, a little light on earth. And that’s part of the reason I love you so much.”

Unable to contain the fierce love and joy swelling up in his heart, he kissed Jack hard. Winding his arms around the man’s neck Jamie replied in kind all the little things that had he hadn’t been able express the night before.  Clutching at him, Jack kissed back passionately, happily surprised by the fervor with which Jamie yearned for him. He squeezed the young man’s pert ass and tipped him back to kiss his lips over and over.

 Jamie wiggled in his arms trying to regain some balance, but Jack held him there, nipping along his throat with a soft hum of appreciation. Torn between laughing and gasping, he bit his lip and traced his fingers lightly against the Frost’s curved spine. Jack straightened up instantly dragging Jamie against him, and a rather poignant portion of his anatomy. With a shiver and a low moan, the man slid his fingers down Jack’s side easing under the line of his shorts.

 Then they heard it. It was a soft sound that turned out to be a less than subtle cough from the other occupant of their fourth floor apartment. It had them disentangling themselves as quickly as quickly as they could, blushing brightly. Across the room Pitch shifted uncomfortably on the couch dragging the borrowed robe closed as best he could. Jamie pressed his lips together and and chanced a look at Jack who eyes were on the uninspired ceiling tiles.

 “Why don’t you go wash up and I’ll go work on dinner?”

 **** After a moment Jack nodded. “Good idea” he echoed, reluctantly pulling away from Jamie.

 **** As the taller man retreated stiffly to the bathroom Jamie realized their half –clothed houseguest was no longer in the living room. He fanned his face for an instant before taking a seat on the thrice damned couch. It gave him the chance to ruminate on the scene that had occurred, and to try and calm down a little bit himself.

It was a good thing Jamie supposed.  This not quite fight with Jack. It had brought a few things to light. There were some things he drastically needed to realize existed. not just the unfounded fear of being abandoned, but passion that there was still such passion between him and Jack. They’d been a little out of sorts as of late and to be honest Jamie had been a little scared that they were going to end up going their separate ways in a  disastrous break up.

Still, this little experience, what with the burst of uncertainty and lust. It had sparked something inside them and –oh had that been some serious PDA in front of the half-naked man. The very same half naked man who Jack had crawled into bed with earlier. The thought gave Jamie a little shiver and finally went to the kitchen to finalize dinner preparations. It kept him focused and busy, as he faintly listened to Jack singing in the shower, letting the water stream over his body. That was a naked man he was allowed to fantasize about.

Jamie’s lips bore the taste of his boyfriend and he sighed in happiness before recalling the makeup scene they’d just had in living room. It was a bit naughty being exposed to another person like that. It reminded him of work, but not enough to sour either experience in his mind.  Their guest had watched the whole exchange without interrupting until it had proved to be necessary for the sake of propriety. Pitch had obviously felt he was intruding so he’d- where had he gone? Not too far obviously. His clothes were still next door, speaking of which. Jamie turned down the stove and added a lid to the pot before him.

Snagging the laundry basket from the hall he left the fourth floor apartment and slipped next door to the laundry room to check the clothing he’d set into the dryer. The sound of the shower bid him farewell as he shuffled off, his worn bunny slippers flopping comically.

The clothing in the load was almost dry and so he added a few more quarters and left the basket on the dryer as he went back to the apartment.  Pushing the door shut Jamie, resumed his place over the stove before reaching into the cabinets. Jamie pulled a few bowls down and laid the countertop. He whistled softly taking a moment to consider just what he’d done.

He wasn’t about to be rude or cruel, Pitch had needed a bit of looking after especially with what he’d just gone through. He needed a friend,  he needed a place to think and he really needed someone who wasn’t going to try and get into his pants. It was all a matter of how he wanted, how he needed to heal before he jumped back into his life. The guy was welcome to stay as long as he needed to. It wasn’t as if he was a murderer or something.

Not that Jamie had asked him if he was.

He didn’t really seem the type. 

When he no longer heard the off key renditions of pop ballads  Jamie knew Jack was finished in the bathroom. He gave the meal a once over and tasted the bubbling sauce. With a pleased smile, Jamie ladled the bowls full and dug out the rest of the loaf of French bread, setting it on the cutting board. A loud thump greeted his ear, snapping his attention from his work before him.  It was an odd sound, sort of like someone falling.  The knife was still in his hand, and Jamie craned his head listening. That thump was soon followed by a scream of surprise that had Jamie running for the hall, terror writ into his face.

That scream had been Jack’s.

Jack was alone in the back of the apartment with Pitch.

That guy could have been a  murder.

And now Jack was gonna-  

No!

Jack!

Jamie reached the bathroom in a flurry of noise and panic, in the hall he found Jack and Pitch. The possibly murderer was half draped in a pale white bed sheet, kneeling over Jack. Well, he was kneeling over Jack’s legs, head bowed. Jamie’s boyfriend on the other hand was on his back glistening with water as he lay flushed and exposed. His cock was proudly jutting up as Jack whined at Pitch, moaning as he shifted his legs and writhed on the floor. The towel that lay over his body, hardly any where but his  hips now, bunched over Jack as he responded  to Pitch’s ministrations.

Jack moaned again and looked to his boyfriend. Jamie was unable to do much but sag to his knees, his hand clamped over his mouth as Pitch made exceedingly good use of his own. His lips and tongue were focused on Jack, but the light of his eyes was only for Jamie to see. The teen flushed and gaped openly at the ravishment of his boyfriend by the man he’d brought home.

Pitch’s eyes were dark, shaded with the kind of  ease that spoke of practice. He watched Jamie  carefully as if waiting for a word or protest. Jamie was too flabbergasted to intercede the impromptu show and watched in mute arousal and horror as Pitch wrecked his boyfriend from the inside out.

With all things considered the man probably wasn’t a murder. Not  unless he murdered people with his tongue. Jack gave an inarticulate cry and pulled at the shag of the carpet and Jamie’s heart thudded heavily in his chest.

Pitch may have not been a murderer, but he was certainly a sexual deviant.


	3. In which there is confusion and Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed cause I didn't have anyone who cared to do it. If you want to volunteer, please let me know.

Lying prone in the doorway of his bathroom Jack tried to comprehend just what had happened. His attempt, however was thwarted by the lingual explorations of the man between his legs. Pitch was kneeling over him, the long fingers skimming his hips.

Wet and shivering, Jack made a strangled noise. The shaking of his body had more to do with Pitch the chill or the fact he was naked. He gave an experimental wriggle. It got him nowhere so he lay back against cool tiles and the dark colored carpet.

The feel of the stranger was invasive, scary even. He needed something. Anything to distract him from what he was feeling. Jack tried not to think about it, what he was feeling, it came unbidden to him anyway. The press of a tongue at his nether regions as his boyfriend watched in- 

He stared at Jamie, trying to identify the expression on the teen’s face, but again his attention was ripped away with an tantalizingly slow lick and Jack was again staring at his new ‘friend’. His focus didn't last half as long as the myriad of sensations assaulted him.

Water was beading down over his chest and arms as his back and legs itched. Jack’s head ached with the throb of his beating heart, but every little thing was magnified by the realization that a stranger’s tongue was swiping water droplets from the pale skin of his parted legs.

He dug his fingers into the carpet and hissed gutterly at the light nip to the saliva swiped flesh. He gave another squirm, but the tongue eased upwards and the man’s fingers gripped him, dragging him back into contact with Pitch’s mouth.

The man’s little puffs of breath warmed Jack all over. He didn't want to like it, there had to be something wrong about how good it felt. Strange and wrong all over to have some man’s tongue dragging and tracing all the little dips and whorls of his untouched skin. That hand eased over his thigh clutching him close and that was strange too. He’d had men lying there between his legs before but it had never been this intimate, this filthy.

Jamie stuttered out a sound and Pitch drew Jack’s rear up higher, each move deliberate and slow. Jack had to watch, spread out as he was. So he did, his eyes slitted as the dark hair of the man brushed and itched his inner thighs. He was transfixed, by the path he imaged the pale tongue took exploring his drying skin.

The shower had felt so good before, it had been just what Jack had needed after his rather intimate introduction to Pitch’s lovely anatomy. He’d been warm against Jack’s bare skin. The sinful little thought coupled with the deliriously happy kisses from his darling boyfriend, had made Jack fumble with the tap for the cold water, to cool himself off.

It had worked, even as Jack could recall with startling accuracy the way Pitch’s lanky form had pressed against his warm belly and overly eager arousal.He’d felt so guilty at the way his shorts had bunched, but there had been no use attempting a discussion with his cock. They tended to be drastically onesided.

The cold had done wonders to solve his problem, but it hadn’t alleviated the frustration. And now Jack was helpless to quell his erection as it responded to the man’s touch and jutted up proudly curling towards his belly. Jack had done similar things in the prime of his college years, but he’d only ever felt lubed fingers and sheathed cocks or even the occasional toy. Now he was trembling as the soft wet thing finally eased inside the pucker of his ass.

At his shuddering groan, Jamie inhaled sharply, and Jack smacked his head on the floor turning. He was pale and shivering, gaping openly as Pitch invaded Jack.. As he watched Jamie struggled for air,Jack was speechless too. Nothing but the primal sound of his embarrassed pleasure escaped from his lips. No matter how he railed at his body, Jack could not make himself move away from this strange pleasurable torture.

Hands directed his body and to Frost’s embarrassment and delight, this movement allowed Pitch better access to his ass. He groaned and shut his eyes, unwilling to watch himself be defile even further. He still felt every touch.

He almost called out to his boyfriend, but Jamie would be no help Was this his first time seeing such a thing? Did he even watch porn? As interesting as the concept was Jack desisted in that train of thought and shifted his hips. Pitch made a low sound, half whispering against Jack’s ass. As the tongue pressed him in the most interesting places. Jack made a decision.

Pitch had to leave.

He had to leave right then.

That long skinny streak of nothing had to leave right that instant. He’d done nothing but interfere with the normal order of Jack and Jamie’s life

As pleasurable as his touch was, this whole incident was decidedly not normal.  
It was completely unforgivable to lie naked in a man’s bed and to take advantage of him on the floor.

Unforgivable and strangely amazing.

He shuddered and lifted a hand towards the man, but then his fingers were trapped in Pitch’s hand. With a slow move the man rolled Jack onto his side and directed him to curled his hand around his cock to stroke himself as Jamie watched them. 

Jack whimpered and did just that, watching the desire in his love’s expressive eyes.

It did things to him, the unabashed wonder with which his beautiful boy watched him. He stared back as Jamie stared, he was having trouble swallowing, his knees were clenched tight and he was red to the tips of his ears. It was adorable, or would have been under any other circumstances that he wasn’t being tongued by a some lunatic.

His hand eased over his swollen staff, and Jack gave a short thrust, working himself off as his boyfriend squirmed and bit his lip, his eyes focused on Jack. He stroked himself in the slow easy manner of a man well versed in the art of self-gratification. He wasn’t ashamed of the skill, no what Frost was ashamed of was how much he responded to Pitch’s unwarranted attentions. 

He tried to rationalize it through the heady rush of things, Pitch had gone through something that night, something unsettling enough that he was here on his knees. Jack shuddered as his mind jumped tracks. Was this even remotely normal, or some extreme case scenario?

What sort of scenario allowed for this?

Jack lost the ability to think as that delightfully sinful mouth moved over him, he squeezed his cock and keened.

And then Jamie was kneeling over him, pressing his lips to Jack and tangled his fingers in his hair. It didn’t take long for Jack to lose himself in the sensations. The pair of hands touching and the mouths wet and open on his flesh. He shut his eyes tight crying out into the kiss of his lover. He lay there in Jamie’s arms, painting as the man kissed his face gently, almost reverently. He was as confused as he’d been with Pitch had led him to the floor and spread his legs.

It wasn’t magical or life changing, but Jack felt good, the rush of his body finally slowing back to some semblance of normal.

He heard Jamie calling to him urgently,but as he tried to respond, the brunette was pulling away. He crawled across the floor to sit at Pitch’s side as the lithe figure slumped to the floor. He was trembling, curling in on himself, his mouth went slack his eyelids drooping. As Jamie reached Pitch he sank to his knees drawing the limp form up, cradling him in his lap. 

He examined him quickly and carefully, turning him this way and that. He was no doctor, but there was obviously something familiar in the man’s odd symptoms. 

“Son of a bitch-” Jamie made a horrified face and stole Jack’s towel, draping it over the man. Jack was slow, but he made it to their side, the night’s confusion having yet to fade.

“What the hell?”

“Grab my phone, call the club-”

His tone was one of urgency so Jack lurched to his feet, his limbs aching, his anatomy sensitive and dripping. He snagged a towel from the closet and retrieved Jamie’s phone from the charger in the kitchen. 

Moon Clipper was the fourth number on speed-dial and Jack made a hissing noise as he bent to clean himself off while the cell rang through.

“We need to speak to Nightlight- Now. Tell him we have a client in drop.” Jamie called back, his voice small and fearful. Jack had never heard him sound that way, never in all the years he’d known him. Clutching the blue phone in his hand Jack was afraid.

He stammered into the phone and somehow his message got across because moments later there was a soft voice whispering instructions in authoritative tone. Bolting for the switch just around the corner, he tossed the phone to Jamie and flicked off the lights. 

They had to bring him down, or so said the mysterious figure, he sounded young, but Jack did as he instructed dampening extraneous lights and sound. Jamie had the phone pressed to his ear as he came back from cleaning up a minor spill and returning the abandoned knife to the kitchen. He was making some sort of noise and Jack sat back to watch as Jamie softly began whispering under the direction of Nightlight.

“That’s it- you did very well.”Jamie cooed stroking his hair.

Pitch lay still and silent in Jamie's arms before he haltingly wrapped his own around the younger man. 

It was oddly endearing, watching him cling to Jamie like a lifeline. It was probably the result of something not so sweet, but hell if Jack wanted to deal with it right then. He felt relaxed, the shame having abandoned him in the midst of current crisis.

All that was left were the questions and the uncertainty.

“I saw how you made him feel-”

Pitch hissed, looking as Jack. He was still out of sorts and his head dropped back into Jamie’s shirt.

“You touched without permission, but this time, I can forgive you.” At this Jack felt a little sick and he leaned against the wall, unable to make himself move away.

Jamie met Jack’s eyes before he stroked his fingers over the man’s eyes. “I liked watching you pleasure Jack.”

“It made me feel good.-”

Shifting to lift Pitch’s head Jamie kissed his cheek tenderly. 

“And I know that you made him feel good too.”

Both eyes turned on Jack and he swallowed hard, he d back stiff, his legs shaking. 

“You liked how Pitch made you feel.” Jamie asked him softly, his hands cradling Pitch’s face.

“Didn’t you Jack?”


	4. In which there are conversations and sex-ual things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jamie, Jack and their Guest have a "talk"
> 
> Beta'd by the ever wonderful RioVoltaire. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and the other chapters won't take so long I hope. Much love to you all.

In which there are conversations and sex-ual things

Propped up on the bed he shared with his boyfriend, Jamie held a stranger against his chest. It was easier to lie there stroking the long limbs than to look at Jack. He couldn’t bear to see the look of hurt and betrayal play across the man’s sweet features.

Pitch hardly made a noise as Jamie gently rubbed his arms. The man leaned limply against his guardian, his hands propped in his lap. Seated at the end of the bed watching them was Jack, chomping vehemently on a piece of garlic bread and littering the bed sheets with crumbs.  He was taking out his anger out on the helpless food, the resulting crunch echoing in the startling silence.

Jamie felt wretched; the entire debacle had been his fault. He’d attempted to rescue Pitch without realizing the man was in such a precarious mental state, and now he’d placed him in such an awkward situation. Each angry chomp littered more crumbs on their sheets, but Jamie didn’t have the heart to reprimand Jack. He had every right to be furious; his boyfriend was cradling another man in their bed while he watched. As far as adding insult to injury, he’d suffered humiliation and unwanted desire. And now envy was coming into the picture.

There was a reason neither of them ever mentioned Pippa.

Despite Jack’s need for comfort and reassurance, subdrop was something he certainly wasn’t suffering from. A case such as Pitch’s required sensitivity and patience; now that it was recognized for what it was Jamie could provide the support for the needed.  Pitch wasn’t in any danger of harming himself physically, but Jamie could take no chances with him in this mental state. Drops had to be handled delicately, even more so than angry boyfriends.

Jack was licking the butter from his fingers; his expression was both thoughtful and, at the same time, dark. Whatever he was thinking, it took a back seat to nearly catatonic figure in Jamie’s lap.

Bennett inspected his charge carefully, noting things he’d missed when he’d first brought Pitch home.  Light bruising stood out on his wrists; the pale skin was mottled in varying shades of blue and purple.  He gently, turned Pitch’s hand over earning a snort of frustration from Jack. It was unavoidable now, the fight to come. An explosion tempered by the irritation, fear and whatever else lay between them now.

Somewhere, in some deluded part of Jamie’s mind, he’d assumed that Jack could have had the decency to be respectful or understanding in such a time. But that was a far cry from what he was actually doing.

“You’ve obviously been through something messed up and I can totally be sympathetic. But that-” he gestured with a finger. “was an extremely fucked up coping method. So either you take your shit, get the hell out, and never again darken our door again, or we go over some stringent ground rules that you will unquestioningly follow.”

Jamie scowled at Jack as Pitch raised his head, his eyes practically unreadable.

“I don’t normally avail myself-.”

“I’d really, really prefer the former, “Jack interrupted,” but if it’s to be the latter, number one:  you will never do that again.” Jack, straightened from his previous position, and pointed a finger at Pitch. Against Jamie’s chest the man tensed, quite ready to move away, to run. Jamie held him there in a loose embrace, noting the slight weight and avoidance tactics.

Jack was trying to make him run. Trying to scare the man away without touching him or being unreasonable, not that there was a handbook this sort of thing.  Being pleasured on the bathroom rug in front of your boyfriend certainly wasn’t a best-selling how-to with flow charts.

Jamie was more concerned about Pitch than decency or decorum.

He’d been in an obviously unhealthy, controlling relationship and Jack was making his break hard. It was easier to fall into despair when you were sure you had nowhere else to go. Jamie resisted the urge to sigh.  Pitch needed a place. Somewhere safe.

And he was actually considering it.

What Jamie had in mind was a bad idea. It was a catastrophically terrible idea, but there was something about Pitch that made him protective and, at the moment, prone to bad ideas. He lifted his head, laying his hand flat against Pitch’s shoulder. “Jack’s right.”

Jack made a pleased sound, a triumphant expression on his face, but Jamie continued speaking, his thumb brushing over Pitch in soothing motions. “We are going need some ground rules.”

He let the thought sink in, waiting for either man to respond and trying to come up with an excuse that wasn’t based on the feelings in his belly and or fear.  Pitch was battered, just now making his way out of bad relationship. Domination was the balance of trust and control, not the one sided abuse of another person.  He had to make Jack see that Pitch needed help.

Or maybe he didn’t.

Jamie’s boyfriend had been brusque and clipped in his interactions with the man, but he wasn’t decrying him for who he was. He was surely upset by Pitch’s earlier actions, but he wouldn’t raise a hand to him nor would he coddle him.

And that would be instrumental in helping the man heal.

From what Nightlight had said over the phone, there was no telling what he’d gone through without asking him. He could be reckless, prone to suggestion or down right depressed. Whatever habits he’d picked up from that last boyfriend had to be nipped in the bud. What Nightlight had suggested was extensive therapy and then,  when Pitch was ready, a session with him at the Moon Clipper. 

It was a solid plan, as long as Pitch agreed to it, but Jamie found he wasn’t quite willing to let the man go not yet. “In fact. We’re going to need a contract.”

The bed bounced underneath them as his boyfriend pushed himself up and stalked out the door.

“Jack!” Jamie called after, but the man didn’t stop to listen.

Staring after him Jamie swore colorfully and insulted the deserter with words he’d never have used in polite company. Carefully Pitch pulled away and Jamie finally let him go. His outburst had done little to soothe his anger at Jack’s disregard. Frost had never been that rude to him, not in their entire life. He wasn’t about to let it start.

The apartment door slammed heavily and Jamie followed Jack, pulling the door shut as he made his way out into the ugly carpeted hall.  The rickety apartment elevator was out of order so Jamie thundered down the stairs in only his pajamas as one of his bunny slippers rolled across the third floor.

With a hand raised for balance he circled the stairwell and descended, chasing after his boyfriend. Jamie caught up with Jack at the bottom of the second floor, but that was only because he’d thrown his other slipper at the back of Frost’s head.

Jack whirled on him with a shout, but Jamie interjected catching him by the shirt. There was still red sauce on his left cheek, probably from the spaghetti, and Jamie had to fight the urge to smile despite his anger.

“He needs us.” Jamie ventured, which wasn’t the best way to start.

Jack’s brow furrowed and he looked away. “A head examination is what that guy needs.”

Jack’s shoulders slumped, but he didn’t try to pull away.

Tentatively, Jamie continued. “He needs help; and if nothing else we can give him a supportive, non-judgmental relationship.”

Jack snorted and met his boyfriend’s gaze. “You already have a loving, supportive relationship. Why bother with that guy?”

This possessiveness wasn’t foreign, but Jamie wasn’t willing to defer to it today, not without a fight.  He stepped back tugging Jack towards the stairs. “You know, right now it’s not really feeling very loving or supportive.”

Jack dug in his heels, bringing the procession to a halt.  With a grunt of irritation Jamie turned to face him.

“Well maybe it would be if you stopped trying to bring other people into our relationship.”

“I am not trying to bring anyone into our relationship.”

“So what is this about Jamie?”

At that he released Jack’s shirt, he closed his mouth, unable to figure out how to respond. What was this about? Still watching him, Jack folded his arms. He’d wait. That was part of his charm; he actually listened to what Jamie had to say. He just couldn’t be persuaded to make the first move.

“If we were to break up,” Jamie whispered.

“If this is going to be a thing, we just might.” Jack echoed in a flat tone.

Wounded by the insinuation, Jamie stepped back to look at Jack’s face.  There was the faintest smile playing on the edge of Frost’s lips  so his boyfriend punched him in the arm for daring to make a joke.  They were in a relationship, and that meant compromise.  Even if Jack tended to gloss over that fact on a regular basis.

“If we did-”he tried again, this time putting up a hand to forestall any argument. “Wouldn’t you want someone loving and supportive to help me though it?”

Jack flinched back, raising his hands to catch Jamie’s. 

“You’d care that I had someone to hold me through my tears, and to tell me I’d find love again and to kick me out of bed and remind me that there was still a world out there.”

Smiling weakly the brunet allowed the contact, letting Jack pull him close to his chest. “Because, I know I’d want that for you.”

The pair was silent on the staircase, their arms intertwined as they stood together. Jamie could hear Jack’s heartbeat and it made him smile. Jack was still his, and they could get through anything. Their embrace lasted only a few seconds more until one of the twins from the third floor barreled up the stairs past them whistling suggestively.  Jamie flushed as they broke apart, but he felt reassured.

If nothing else Jack still loved him, and that made all the difference.

Warm fingers wrapped around his and Jack squeezed his hand. “Why you?” 

“Us. “Jamie corrected.

“Why?”

“Because I’m terrible at relationships.” Jamie admitted with a shrug, taking steps one at a time. “I’ve been in love with the same man my whole life.”

He could hear the proud chuckle as Jack followed, but it didn’t stop his ascent or his attempts to make Jack see what he was doing and why. “I think if we work together we can help break Pitch out of that graveyard of a relationship he’s trapped in.”

“So why the contract?”

He ignored the derision in the tone and kept going. “We need a connection with Pitch and doubly so since he should not be looking for another relationship like that. It’s is a connection that we can work with, it’s something I know.”

They’d fallen silent by the time they’d reached the apartment door.  Jack stopped Jamie’s hand on the knob and kissed him.

“Are you sure that his going to town on me was-?”

“A direct result of whatever that guy before did to him. It’s not easy getting back control once you’ve given it to someone. I think he’s feeling trapped.“

Jack twisted the doorknob and pushed it open, a strange determination set in his features. “No one should be made to feel like that.”

Jamie nodded and together they stepped inside. The apartment was silent, but not empty. Pitch was waiting for them at the kitchen table, dressed in a simple white button up and black pants. Jack was a little impressed; the dark haired man certainly cut a fine figure. A glass of water was cradled in his hands and sitting a little away from him the mouthwash bottle was open.

“No one.” Jamie agreed.

 “And yet it happens.” Pitch replied and  taking a drink from his glass.  He made a sour face immediately after, but it was probably just the taste of the mouthwash. He spared them a sad look and kept drinking.

“Let us fix it.” Jamie proposed, hands flat on the table.

Pitch inclined his head, and set his drink aside. “What makes you think you could?’

“Oh I dunno, a safe, nonjudgmental environment and a conscious decision to right a wrong?”

“I don’t need a do-gooding pair of heroes to try and interfere with my life.” He remarked idly.

Jack snickered and patted the young man’s shoulder, while Jamie tried again. “But you do owe us a chance.”

Rising from table, Pitch’s expression darkened to a fury neither man expected. “Your help, though appreciated, was unasked for and I will submit to no demand of payment for a deed done in kindness.  I would no more offer my body for your use than I would a stranger’s.”

Jamie looked horrified by the implication, but Jack, interjected smoothly, “You misunderstand.  We only want to help. No one is asking for any illicit favors or sexual congress. Though if you’re intent on trades, you owe me for that stunt earlier.”

The trio lapsed into silence and Pitch sat down again, a wry sort of half smile stretched over his face. “What is it that you intend to do?”

“We only want to help-” Jamie stuttered out, his face flushed at his boyfriend’s earlier insinuation.

“In what way?” The man seemed to be evaluating them, and Jack leaned to kiss Jamie’s head.

“How do you need it?”

“Do you really wish to know?”

He made it seem kind of ominous, but Jack and Jamie linked hands, and Jack nodded.

Pitch seemed satisfied with their sincerity and laced his fingers on the tabletop. “What I ask of you, will not be easy. Let me make this clear, I will be asking you two to test your limitations and to do things that may seem wrong or cruel or even abusive. But you asked what I need. And this is it.” He stood again and circled around the table, stopping before the pair.

Jamie’s hand tightened over Jack’s but they neither moved, nor spoke.

“We’re going to play a game, one unlike any you’ve played before. I’ll give you basic rules of course, but then you’ll have to learn the rest as you play.” Pitch seemed at ease now, his hands folded neatly behind his back. He was used to giving orders it seemed. “You’d do well to keep in mind I am not a toy. You may have offered your services, but I make my own choices.”

Somehow, despite the ominous sounding game, it seemed that Pitch was willing to accept their help. What they were agreeing to do, that was another matter entirely. Jamie couldn’t look at Jack, he wanted to, but it was almost impossible to look away from Pitch.

“I will not be coerced or forced into anything. That being said I would not mind engaging in this game with you so long as there is respect and forethought on the part of all parties.”

Finished at last Pitch was calm and patient. “Is this something you would be agreeable to?”

They agreed in tandem, their meanings the same even if their words were not.

“Then it is agreed.” Pitch nodded at the couple, his eyes and words filled with promise.

“Just one second.” Jack demanded. He stepped away from the chair, coming to face Pitch. “I wasn’t kidding about you paying your debts.”

“Oh?” Then man’s forehead creased in curiosity and Jamie craned in the chair to watch the proceedings.

“You owe me at least an apology for that-,”’ Jack waved a hand and continued. “If not therapy for the related trauma. I felt so violated.”

A smile crossed Pitch’s face, one of genuine sincerity and indulgence.  “Shall I kneel down and beg your pardon?”

“It couldn’t hurt.” Was Jack’s reply.

Leaning around to look at Jamie, Pitch seemed to be asking for permission. With a strange little laugh, Jamie waved him off to do as he pleased.

With a soft thump of his knees on the floor, Pitch caught hold of Jack’s hips, using them for balance as he slipped between the man’s legs.  Frost made a squeak of protest and tried to stumble back, but the long fingers held tight as Pitch pressed his face to the denim and opened his mouth.

“Jamie!” Jack called out.

But his boyfriend was already across the room, digging in his satchel for some stationary. With his free hand he was calling work, to talk to Nightlight. As the phone rung Jamie Bennett was barely able to suppress his laughter at Jack’s struggles as Pitch fiercely whispered apologies into his boyfriend’s crotch nuzzling the whole time.  As far as Jamie was concerned, contract or not, that was totally allowable behavior.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> This was originally a silly little idea that has spawned a much bigger monster. So there will be more soon. Please feel free to share your comments, criticisms and ideas, we're always willing to listen.
> 
> Until later darlings!


End file.
